the_dead_meatfandomcom-20200214-history
Movies
This is a list of all the movies that was covered by Dead Meat in his Kill Count series. Friday The 13th Series * Friday The 13th (1980) KILL COUNT * Friday The 13th Part 2 (1981) KILL COUNT * Friday The 13th Part 3 (1982) KILL COUNT * Friday The 13th Part 4: The Final Chapter (1984) KILL COUNT * Friday the 13th: A New Beginning (1985) KILL COUNT * Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives (1986) KILL COUNT * Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood (1988) KILL COUNT * Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan (1989) KILL COUNT * Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1993) KILL COUNT * Jason X (2001) KILL COUNT * Freddy vs. Jason (2003) KILL COUNT * Friday the 13th (2009 Reboot) KILL COUNT Scream Series * Scream (1996) KILL COUNT * Scream 2 (1997) KILL COUNT * Scream 3 (2000) KILL COUNT * Scream 4 (2011) KILL COUNT One-off movies July 28, 2017-August 11, 2017 * The Thing (1982) KILL COUNT * Night of the Living Dead (1968) KILL COUNT * Get Out (2017) KILL COUNT Child's Play/Chucky Series * Child's Play (1988) KILL COUNT * Child's Play 2 (1990) KILL COUNT * Child's Play 3 (1991) KILL COUNT * Bride of Chucky (1998) KILL COUNT * Seed of Chucky (2004) KILL COUNT * Curse of Chucky (2013) KILL COUNT * Cult of Chucky (2017) KILL COUNT Stephen King's It (1990) * [King's IT (1990 Miniseries) (PART 1 of 2) KILL COUNT|Stephen King's (1990 Miniseries) [Part 1 of 2 KILL COUNT]] * [King's IT (1990 Miniseries) (PART 2 of 2) KILL COUNT|Stephen King's (1990 Miniseries) [Part 2 of 2 KILL COUNT]] October one-off movies * You're Next (2011) KILL COUNT * The Mist (2007) KILL COUNT * Trick 'r Treat (2007) KILL COUNT Alien series * Alien (1979) KILL COUNT * Aliens (1986) KILL COUNT * Alien 3 (1992) KILL COUNT * Alien Resurrection (1997) KILL COUNT Thanksgiving movie(s) * ThanksKilling (2007) KILL COUNT December movies * Jack Frost (1997) KILL COUNT * Jack Frost (2000) KILL COUNT * Black Christmas (1976) KILL COUNT * Black Christmas (2006) KILL COUNT * Krampus (2015) KILL COUNT (Capture Count) * New Year's Evil (1980) KILL COUNT January one-off movies * Killer Klowns from Outer Space (1988) KILL COUNT * The Thing (2011 prequel) KILL COUNT IT (2017) * IT (2017) [PART 1 of 2 KILL COUNT] * IT (2017) [PART 2 of 2 KILL COUNT] Nightmare on Elm Street Series * A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) KILL COUNT * A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge (1985) KILL COUNT * A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors (1987) KILL COUNT * A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master (1988) KILL COUNT * A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child (1989) KILL COUNT * Freddy's Dead; The Final Nightmare (1991) KILL COUNT * Wes Craven's New Nightmare (1994) KILL COUNT * A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010 Remake) KILL COUNT One-off movies February 12, 2018-March 25, 2018 * My Bloody Valentine (1981) KILL COUNT * President's Day (2010) KILL COUNT * The Strangers (2008) KILL COUNT * The Belko Experiment (2016) KILL COUNT Crypt TV * The Look-See (KILL COUNT) & CRYPT TV Collab! * Sunny Family Cult (Crypt TV) KILL COUNT [Season 1 & 2] Leprechaun Series * Leprechaun (1993) KILL COUNT * Leprechaun 2 (1994) KILL COUNT